Spaceship
by x0TheDarkSlayer0x
Summary: Set after the fall of Sunnydale, this is just a little PornWithoutPlot I've been working on for awhile now. I consider it 'smut practice', just something to ease me into being able to write more. Enjoy the Fuffy lovin! ;


_Cause' all night long, I said all night long I've been thinking  
Bout how to get your clothes on the floor  
All night long I said all night long  
I've been Drinking about how to get your panties on the floor_

_So lets get it over & just get naked  
With sweat drippin down your little back  
I'm a holy roller & I own a spaceship  
So let me take you for a little ride_

**Puddle Of Mudd, Spaceship**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

Goddamn, three years after the fall of Sunny D and here I am, still pining after Buffy fuckin' Summers. At the club on a Friday night, and instead of dancing up a fuck of a storm like I usually do after a good slay like we got tonight, I'm just watching the blond beauty work her stuff on the floor to blow off some steam for herself.

She's loosened up a hell of a lot over the years, and it shows. Dancing so suggestively it has everyone's attention, wearin' clothes so revealing that when she moves a certain way I can totally see her bra straps and a delicious amount of cleavage. Not the panties though, which is makin' me wonder if she's wearing any at all.

I ordered another shot of Jack and leaned back against the bar, continuing to leer at the chick that has taken over my every thought and fantasy since day one. Her eyes are closed, so into the dance that I'm sure it feels like she's the only one in the room. And to me, she always is.

God, I sound like such a pussy, but at this point I just can't help myself.

"Hey..." I looked over and see some red headed chick heading over, eying me up. "Looking for some action?" Hm. Must have noticed me checkin' out the dance floor.

"Nice try babe, but I got my sights on bigger and better things." I grinned, looking back at my girl only to find that she's now looking at me too.

Shit... Did she hear that?

She must have, 'cause now she's not taking her eyes off of me. She's just staring with this weird intensity that I've never seen before, I can't help but stare right back. Almost seems like she's dancing just for me now. Probably not, I know, but a girl can dream.

"You can't get much better than this."

Oh God, please say the fireball isn't still trying to get my attention. Can't she see I've already got my eye on someone? Some girls just never learn.

"I'd beg to differ." I mumbled, not taking my eyes off of Buffy. We were still having a bit of a stare down, and by this point I'm sorta in a trance. Couldn't look away if I wanted to.

"Won't know unless you give it a try..."

For fuck's sake, man! I know I'm hot but goddamn, this is really startin' to boil my piss here. If she doesn't knock it the hell off I'm gonna get violent, and B would probably give me hell if I get kicked out. We've been hanging out more recently, so she wouldn't just stay if I did, she'd leave with me and totally bitch me out over it.

"Sorry, not interested."

The stare off is even more intense, to the point that I didn't even realize how close she had gotten until suddenly we were face to face. It was weird as hell.

Red girl is still by my side, and it kind of looks like Buffy is pissed about it. Which is probably just my imagination, but hey, I'll take what I can get.

"She said she isn't interested." Buffy growled. Which tells me that she is, in fact, pissed. Well what do you know...

So the chick finally gave up, probably from the death glare my girl sent her way, and went scurrying away with her tail between her legs. Now that's an interesting, yet disturbing image...

"Thanks, B." I smiled. I'm sure it came off as flirty, if only because of the way she smiled back at me in the same way. Fuckin' sexy as hell. "Some people don't know how to take a hint."

Her smile got bigger as she looked me over, a surprising amount something that looked like desire growing in her eyes. Don't think I've ever seen her look at me that way before, so it's surprising as fuck, but I'm not gonna question it.

"I get that now." She held a hand out to me, and now she almost looks a little bit shy. "How about a dance?"

Huh. Well, fuck me! Can't say no to that.

So I took her hand, gave it a little squeeze, and refused to let go even after we made it to the dance floor. She doesn't seem to mind, even took a few steps closer to me. So now I'm wicked confused at how all of this is suddenly happening. After all, she doesn't normally respond to my teasing or advances, not like this.

"B..."

"Just dance with me." She whispered, placing her free hand on my hip and bringing me that little bit closer, so we're practically all mashed together.

I swear, at this point it feels like my heart is about to explode out of my chest. The feel of her holding my hand, the thought of her wanting me so close, the way she's looking up at me with those big green eyes... I'm completely lost to the situation.

A new song started up, and our bodies started to just move with the beat. 'Least I assume we were, I can't really tell what song is playing, I'm too focused on what we're doing. It's driving me crazy, the way she's pressing up against me, her breaths picking up in pace. Even with the smell of all the sweat, booze and tears in the room, I can tell how excited she's gotten, and I know she can smell me too.

As much as I didn't want to ruin the moment, I just need to make sure we're both on the same page here, that she won't hate herself later for whatever might happen next. I don't want to fuck up the friendship we managed to build over the years.

"Buffy... what is this... what changed?" I asked, leaning my face down closer to hers. She closed her eyes and brought her face up to mine, so that our cheeks were pressed together, to whisper into my ear.

"I have. I'm not going to run anymore."

And that's when she did it. She turned just that little bit so our lips touched, and I'm starting to wonder if I really have died and gone to heaven. Then again if I had, there wouldn't be a bunch of dudes gawking at us, and the red head glaring at me.

I couldn't hold myself back any longer, letting go of her hand to wrap my arms around her, securing her to me. Now that I got her, there's no way in hell I'm lettin' her go. And I know for damn sure I got her, with the way she's clinging to me the same way and totally kissing me back like there's no tomorrow. But with the way things are heading we may need to go somewhere a little less public, so reluctantly I had to pull away.

"Would it be too forward or whatever to ask if you wanna come back to my place?" I panted, not releasing my grip on her. God, I sound like such a fucken pansy. Thankfully though she didn't try to pull away like I thought she might.

"Let's get out of here."

* * *

Thankfully we're close to my apartment (_yeah no more livin' in no shitty motel, that new watcher's council Giles has set up is totally loaded and he insisted on findin' me a good place. it's comin' in handy now that I've got B coming in here, don't want her thinkin' I'm some big slob._) so it didn't take long to get there. I had only just barely closed the door and suddenly Buffy was all over me, pressing her front to my back, hands up my shirt, while placing kisses on my neck.

"Damn B, a little excited huh?" I grinned, loving the way she's taking control. I always knew she'd be a little spitfire in the sack.

"You are too, F. I can smell it." She took in a long, deep breath to drive the point home, not to mention drive me insane with lust. 'Cause since when does she like the way that I smell, let alone admit to being able to smell it...

I spun around and lifted her up by the ass, kissing the hell out of her because I just can't take any more. She shoved her hands up into my hair, trying to pull my face even closer, and wrapped her legs around my hips. I kinda want to shove her up against the wall and fuck her brains out, but with the way things are going she's going to fuck me right the hell back and make my legs give out. So I walked us over to my bedroom, turning on the light and making it to the bed in a matter of seconds. I always get a little boost of energy whenever there's the promise of a good fuck.

I tossed her down on the bed, and I guess she must like it rough because it just seemed to turn her on even more. She tugged me down on top of her and pulled my head down for another kiss. She bit down on my lip, so hard that it's probably bleeding, so now I know for sure she digs the rough play.

"Fuck, Buffy... You're so hot..." I growled, quickly reaching down to take off her shirt. Once it was off and tossed across the room she quickly took control, spinning us around so she was on top and pinning my hands above my head. God, it's so fucking sexy. "Take off your bra." I ordered. She just giggled, her grip on my wrists getting tighter.

"I don't think you're in a position to give me orders." She whispered, before licking all the way up my neck. With most other people I'd easily be able to get free, but with Buffy it would be a fuck of a challenge. That just makes it even more exciting. "So, why don't you just sit still and be a good girl."

Goddamn.....

She ran her free hand up and down my body, causing chills wherever it went. I arched up into her hand, trying to get her to touch more, but she just pulled back and giggled at me again, so I know that she's enjoying the way she's fucking with me like this.

"Buffy... fuck... I need you to touch me..."

"I don't know, I kind of like having you all submissive like this. Might have to keep you pinned for awhile."

"Either you fuck me or I'm flippin' us over, and you'll be the one gettin' fucked."

She visibly shivered, and her grip on my wrists loosened just enough for me to get out of their hold. I did exactly as promised, quickly flipping us around so that she was the one with her back pinned against the mattress. She gave me an excited little smile, I couldn't help but just smile right back. And then unhook her bra with my free hand, letting go only for a moment to get it all the way off. She didn't try to get away or anything, so I figure why not get two handfuls of glorious Buffy boobage.

"Mmmm, Faith..." She sighed, managing to turn me on even more than I was before, which I didn't think was humanly possible. God, I'm going to explode without some sort of release. Hell, I'll explode _with_ the release! They'll be picking my scattered body parts out of the wall for the next few days, but I don't care because it's totally worth it.

I continued to enjoy the feel of her magnificent breasts in my hands, kneading and massaging them, loving the way she kept leaning into my touch and making these wicked hot moaning noises. This girl just knows how to press all my buttons...

She started running her hands all up and down my back for a minute, then unhooked my bra. I didn't want to move my hands, since I've waited so long to have them touchin' what they are right now, but she wants me naked and there's no way I can turn it down. So I lifted my hands, allowing her to remove the garment and enjoying the way her eyes totally went straight to my newly exposed chest and seemed to darken a little.

"Like what you see?" I asked, giving her my best grin since I know for sure she loves it when I flash the dimples. Always gets her attention.

She didn't respond, just leaned in and wrapped her arms around me, pressing our nude upper halves together, nipples continuing to harden as they rubbed and bumped against each other. I hope she didn't notice the way I totally just shivered. It's like our slayer connection just wrapped itself around me like one of those electric blankets, all soft and warm and crap. I wonder if she feels it too? She must, 'cause now she's clinging to me tighter. Sure it feels nice, but yunno, I'm getting anxious to get to the better parts. Like, where we're completely naked.

"What are you doing?" She asked as I pushed her away. It probably didn't seem like a very nice gesture, huh? Probably shoulda said something before doing it. Guess I'm just nervous... Man, I hope I don't do any other stupid crap 'cause I want this to be good for her. No, fuck that, I want it to be the fuckin' best she's ever had!

"Just tryin' to hurry up, to get to the part where uh... we're both, ya know, not wearin' anymore clothes." I mumbled, while reaching down to unbutton her pants. I was more than excited to find that she actually decided to go commando tonight. I mean, who saw that coming? No wonder I didn't see no panties when she was dancin' earlier, _fuck_!! She didn't seem too surprised by that, but her expression did falter a little. Probably figures I'm gonna just fuck her and run, since it's kinda my style and all. Guess she really doesn't know how I feel about her. "Relax, B." I whispered, hoping it sounded at least a little bit soothing.

Something flashed in her eyes then, but it went away so fast I didn't get the chance to figure out what it meant. She pulled my head down for a kiss so fierce, it shocked the hell out of me. I swear, if this is how she always kisses I think I'm gonna get an addiction. Just goddamn...

I could feel her hands eagerly unbuttoning and unzipping my jeans, breaking the kiss just long enough to push them down my legs and toss them across the room, quickly followed by my panties. Again, I'm shocked as hell at the level of fierceness goin' on here. How long has she been this into me, and why didn't I know about it sooner?!

"How's that?" She asked, using my surprise to roll us over so she's on top again. The sight of her leaning over me in all her glory is almost too much to bear. It took me a minute to realize it might be a good idea to respond.

"Better." I grinned, unable to hold back the moan as she pressed herself up against my leg, coating it with the proof of her need for me. It's so wicked hot, but I need to feel it against more than just my leg right now. Though the faces she's makin' as I press up into her are pretty damn distracting...

I tried not to laugh at the disappointed groan she let out when I moved my leg, which quickly turned to one of more pleasure when I replaced it with my fingers. I'm starting to hope that this isn't just some extremely realistic dream, 'cause hey, it's the only time and place I ever thought I'd be able to dip my fingers into Buffy's hot little pussy.

"Mmm, Faith." She sighed, eyes closing as she rocked against my exploring hand. I'm trying not to let it show how much it affects me when she says my name like that. And... fuck! Now her hand is starting to trail up my thigh, getting closer and closer to...

"Ungh, fuck!" I grunted as she easily slid a finger into me, and pressed her thumb against my clit to start rubbing rough little circles on it. If she keeps this up I'm going to lose it way too fast, and unless she wants that, it's gonna be embarrassing as hell. I decided to test it, see if that's what she does want, by easing two fingers into her quickly without any warning, and starting up with a fast pace. She tossed her head back and let out a kind of squeaky moaning sound, probably surprised by my actions.

"Oh, Faith! Ohhh... shit!" She screamed, inserting two more fingers into me and picking up their pace by nearly twice as much. I guess she does want this to happen fast, and also that we'll be sure to feel it in the morning. Well it's definitely gonna go fast, I'm about ready to cream at just the sight of her on top of me, head tossed back, hair all over her face with her mouth hanging open in pleasure... _fuck_!

"God, B... Buffy... I'm gonna fuckin' come..." I panted out, already starting to feel the first waves of my orgasm starting up. The second the words left my mouth I could feel her start to clench around my fingers as she used her free hand to pull me in for a wicked hot kiss, moaning into my mouth as her come soaked my fingers. I didn't relent my fingers' frantic pace inside of her, so by the time my orgasm had peaked she was on to her second, her moans growing to a higher pitch.

Once we rode out our high and removed our fingers, I looked up to find Buffy lookin' back down at me with a tear rolling down her cheek. Fuck, did I hurt her? Did she not really want this to happen or something, 'cause it did kinda happen fast... shit!! Don't tell me I just ruined everything!

I used my clean hand to reach up and cup her face, wiping the tear away with my thumb, praying she's not gonna get all weird or bolt or something.

"Buffy... Please don't cry." I pleaded, worried that she is gonna freak out. I should've seen it comin'. I sighed as she rolled away, internally cussing myself out for obviously doing something so wrong. I turned to my side so I could face her, trying to gauge her reactions though it's always been so hard to do. "Are you.... just... was it somethin' I did? Did you not want this to happen?"

"No, of course I wanted this to happen." She mumbled, not looking me in the eye. I'm really confused now.

"So what is it?"

When she finally did look at me, I noticed a lot more vulnerability than there was before. Don't think I've ever seen it on her face before, so now I'm even more confused.

"Will you... are you going to be here in the morning?"

I let out a sigh of relief, unable to help it. I figured it was somethin' way worse.

"Damn, B, of course I will. You kiddin'?" I chuckled, reaching down to pull the blankets up over us, then wrapping an arm protectively around her. Yeah, I'm the last person in the world to be considered a cuddler, but I can't really help myself right now. I need to feel closer to her, and I need her to know that this was all a pretty big deal for me, not something I'm gonna just take lightly.

"Thank you." She whispered, turning to wrap an arm around me and cuddle herself in, burying her face in my neck. My heart started to beat in overdrive, and she must have noticed because I could feel her smile against me.

"'Night, B." I grinned, pressing my face into her hair and closing my eyes, trying to figure out how I managed to get so goddamn lucky tonight.


End file.
